Memoirs of a Priestess: A World Apart
by Simply Laraine
Summary: TataraSuzuno fanfic. After 5 years the two lovers were separated, Fate deals Suzuno a chance to be with her beloved once more. But, with one condition...PLEASE R&R! Note: first of the 3 fanfics for the 3 priestesses. Genbu's doesnt have alot of info....bu
1. Chapter 1, Misery

Chapter 1, Misery

OK Fushigi Yuugi fanatics, remember Tatara and Suzuno? Here's my first fanfic on them. Since these two are often forgotten, I decided to bring them alive once more. So, bear with me if I have any miscalculations. Oh, yeah...PLEASE R&R!!!

_5 years later…_

Day after day 

_Time pass away_

_And I just can't get_

_You off my mind…_

Humming the song to the melody, Suzuno Oosugi sang as she played her fingers on the piano with ease. As she sang, she was aware of the deep silence that filled the old room echoing every note that sounded, every movement that swayed. Dusty, old and stuffy as it was, Suzuno was never bothered by the ancient smell of lemon polish on aging furniture, or the streaking sunlight that glowed from the glass windows that showed specks of dirt floating the room. Obviously, it needed cleaning…badly.

"As long as the piano works well." She always thought, every time she sat down on the cushioned stool before it. Or when dragging her fingers through the surface, and surprised to find dirt smudged on it. Or stopping to sneeze out the smell. But whatever surprise she found out, it never compared to the great thing that the piano had belonged to many generations of the Oosugi family, each in turn passing it down. Just as the piano is an heirloom, the gift of playing the piano as well is hereditary.

She stumbled on it one day when she needed a place to hide, from the irony that surrounded her. The sound it made was soothing and comforting, just what she needs.

_But if I let you go,_

_I'll never know_

_What my life would be_

_Holding you close to me…_

Her fingers froze in position as she suddenly stopped. An emotion she had ridden off 5 years ago returned, blurring her vision. But still as stubborn, she blinked hard to focus her eyes to the music piece she brought laid in front of her. Then continued.

_ Will I ever see _

_You smiling back at me_

_But how will I know_

_If I let you go._

"Remind me to bring a happy piece next time." She muttered to herself and flipped the next page for the piece.

…_Night after night_

_I hear myself say_

_Why can't this feeling _

_Just fade away?_

_There's no one like you_

_You speak to my heart_

_It is such a shame_

_We're worlds apart…_

"That's it!" she stood up frustrated as tears made her blind that she couldn't see. Suzuno started kicking the stool she just sat on until it tumbled to the floor with a resounding thud. "What is happening to me?" she whispered as she caressed her face with trembling fingers to check for any signs of change. Instead, she was shocked to find wet streaks on her cheeks. Appalled, she gingerly lifted her fingertips and rubbed it between them finding it still damp, and warm. Then, a small droplet landed at the base of her outstretched palm. Then another. And another. And another one as a little puddle overflowed to settle at the spot between her feet.

And then and there did she collapsed to her knees at the floor and sobbed all that was worth sobbing for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: What do you think? Sad and too much focused on one topic? I made it this way so that you could get the picture on what was happening to the former-Byakko-no-Miko, 5 years after the Tragedy. But don't worry, the other ones won't be so bad…and sad… don't forget to R&R!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2, Looking Back

* * *

Chapter 2, Looking Back 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, its characters and its story. I am simply borrowing them._

Hi again!! Here's the second chapter of the story.I was wondering...do you think the title suits?Do you think the story is going along fine? I hope so (sniff)…Thanks goes out to Hydra-Star for giving me support (squeals)

OK, here it is:

* * *

Back in the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho… 

Tatara looked sober and depressed, that is really unlike him everyday. He would glare and snarl at people who would just try to talk to him. So, the others were getting pretty worried. "He just needs adjusting to, that's all." Subaru assured, being the only remaining female in the Byakko Seishi, asides from their miko, Suzuno.

Although he denied any feelings he felt fro Suzuno, his green-depth eyes betrayed any emotion that he meant to hide. But that didn't stop there. Every night, he would go outside on the white snowy ground and stare at the hopeless sky, wishing and asking the Gods-especially Byakko- that they would turn back on their decision and bring Suzuno back, to the arms where she truly belongs. The stars, with their reassuring light, now seems the only reason that he had kept the notion that one day…just one day, she will be back.

But day after day, that pale flicker of light deep inside his heart wretched with pain begins to dim and diminish, until he had finally given up the hope and believes that his miko had found happiness…and so should he too.

In the meantime, though, he will rely on that hope-how little it may be- that it wouldn't end up like that.

Suddenly, faint footsteps sounded from behind him that shook Tatara out of his thoughts. He turned around reluctantly and saw Subaru, clutching a woolen blanket with a worried expression her face. Afraid that his emotions might be given away, he quickly turned back to the sight he was looking at before. It was too late. "What do you want?" he asked aggressively.

"Don't take this thing so hard on yourself, Tatara. It was not your fault." At this, he snorted. Subaru ignored him "All things take time. It won't be long 'till she comes back, you know." Silence stretched between the two friends as each decided what to say or what to do. It seems they were finally lost for words. Finally deciding that actions speak louder than words, Subaru draped the woolen blanket she was holding along Tatara's broad back and left, leaving only a sigh that echoed in the air. As long as she was gone, Tatara reached behind him and clutched the blanket within his fist. _Since when did I last experience comfort after Suzuno's loss?_ He wondered and begun to realize something he had never thought about: love is not only true and forgiving, it is also _patient_.

* * *

"Hey imp!" 

"Who are you calling imp???"

"Well, obviously. Who else…imp!!!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Do you really think I will listen to a girl like you?!"

"You better…'cuz I'm gonna have to pulverize you!"

"Oh…yeah?"

"Yeah!!"

"Here we go again…" Suzuno sighed as she rubbed her left arm, which was aching with pain from a hard soccer ball shot. Who wouldn't be when your so-called arrogant, be-atch captain ordered you to be on the net??? Talk about power-manipulator. In shorts and a medium-sized shirt, Suzuno looked out-of-place as she tried to see herself as one of the girls in her school: without success. At 15-years old, who would've thought that simple Suzuno Oosugi would actually have a lover 5 years her age? And besides that, he is not even true; just a fictional character in a book his father had warned her not to read. Beneath all that doubt though, the pain of the parting they had experienced left a big gaping at the bottom of her heart that swallowed every emotion she felt, leaving it empty and deserted…

WHACKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Suzuno!!!"

"Oh man…"

Struggling to get up, Suzuno whirled around just in time to see a soccer ball lodged inside the net. _Oh shucks………….a goal_ she gritted her teeth as she began to brace herself for the final blow:

"SUZUNO OOSUGI!!!"

It was Rei. The captain who is so self-centered and foolish that can't even distinguish the difference between the words_ blue _and _blew_. "What the hell were you doing, letting that goal in????" Suzuno stared at her captain warily and replied, "I'm sorry, okay?" Rei rolled her eyes and began to leave…"Oh yeah, penalty kick. Don't blow it." She rolled up the last sentence with much agitation that Suzuno actually shivered.

The other team's captain, Kenshin (a guy by the way) smirked at the prepared Suzuno at the net. _This is one hell of a piece of cake_ he thought as he swung his leg to launch the soccer ball to his opponent's net. It went up…up…up…down…down…into…

"What kind of a kick was that??"

"That was nasty, man."

"Are you a wimp? Hitting a girl???"

* * *

_Author's Note: If you are wondering if I went off-topic? You're wrong. If you think I ended this chapter so that I could lose you? You're wrong…again._

_I actually planned this setting; so that you'll know why Suzuno came into that situation (oops…) didn't mean to spoil it, people. Also please give me some feedback on what you think about the chapter. Was it…? I don't know. What do you think?? Once again, Hydra-Star (did I spell that correctly?) **thank you!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3, Sweet Surrender

Chapter 3,Sweet Surrender

* * *

I am REALLY sorry if I let you hang in there on my last chapter. It wasn't really funny; considering it's a drama… oh well, bear with me. Here it is, where my story takes on a little twist. Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

_Disclaimer_: Oh gosh… its this part again…

_Suzuno: Oh, c'mon! Just spit it out!!_

_Disclaimer: Well, why don't you do it then?_

_Suzuno: No offense, but your part sucks, and its short…DUHHH_

_Disclaimer: Hey, I am creating a story about you! So, don't you DUHHH me!_

_Suzuno: (rolls eyes) Do you have to be so hesitant?_

_Disclaimer: Well, EXCUUUUSE MEEEEEE! If you are so 'hesitant' you do it then._

_Suzuno: Nuh-uh!_

_Disclaimer: Sheesh. You're so stubborn._

_Suzuno: So are you!_

_Disclaimer: Am not, Suzuno! And if I were, you're worst!_

_Suzuno: (gasps) Take that back! _

_Disclaimer: Yeah…as if…(finally gives up and sighs): I do not own Fushigi Yuugi. I am just using it to create a little story for this little 'bitch'._

_Suzuno: Heard that!!_

* * *

A light as bright as a newborn star dawned on Suzuno's face as she tried to configure where she was after she was hit. The place was too bright and she can only see silhouettes of what looked a lot like furniture. But then again, she squinted hard and found out that these shadows aren't actually _furnitures_ but just one piece of furniture. _Who could guess with all this light around?_ She asked herself as she struggled to get up from the sprawled position she was in before. Getting hit by a soccer ball really makes things a lot worse…especially when you are in Rei's team. "Ugghhh…why does she have to be SOO arrogant??"

The last thing she saw was Kenshin trying hard to intimidate her-which is so unfortunate since she's already scared to death- and end up getting her hit right at the head. Then, people started flocking around her like a left-out lunch on the field for seagulls to eat. Then out of nowhere, a radiant light pierced through her eyes and making her close them while she was drifted here in this place. But then again, she's lucky not getting amnesia at all that she'd forget every passing memory…and the loneliness that covered it.

"Oh, Tatara." She whispered to herself, as tears started forming under her lashes. " If you were here, I wouldn't be in the state I am in now." If she weren't thinking so hard, she wouldn't end up getting smacked in the face by a sure born-loser plus a know-it-all captain. Somehow, Suzuno learned that life is unfair, through the hard way.

As she got up, a swift draft of air swept swirled around her that carried the scent of lily blossoms mingled with breeze. In the same moment, lily petals drifted with that wind and surrounded her being. One delicate one managed to carefully lodge herself above Suzuno's right ear making her look like a wood nymph. Puzzled, Suzuno raised her left hand up to the flower to carefully pick it out of her hair, when her fingertips strayed farther from the spot and discovered…

"Byakko. My hair is not in pigtail braids anymore."

She expected herself in the same way as before, not like this!! Different, strange, and somewhat mysterious. It would have been okay if her hair ended up messy and in a frizz, but it was curled up the top of her head and slightly fixed in a stylish bun, adorned with a gold circlet. Suzuno also realized that with her hair, her clothes have changed too!! She wasn't wearing her baggy gym clothes anymore, but some sort of silky garment draped around her in a style that emphasized her slim and petite stature. In gym clothes, she looked more like a balloon; different to the way she is presented now in both lovely and heavenly. In this "dress", she looked a lot more like a person people would come from far and wide to see her. A person the Gods would choose to be a messenger to their people. A person an emperor would love and win to have as his wife. A person fit to summon warriors from their posts and into her kingdom. A person fit to be a…priestess.

"A priestess???" she gasped and she twirled herself around and heard the swish of loose fabrics around her. The ribbons, edged with lace in an intricate design, looped themselves around her graceful arms and came to rest at her wrists, where they were knotted in a ribbon. The sleeves of her "dress" began at the curve of her shoulders, and were also edged with a thread of spun gold. Her bodice was V-shaped that exposed most of her bosom. But was simple however. When it came to the lower part of the "dress", varying shades of white and yellow covered transparently her legs, now exposed by the half-slits at the side. Seeing the look she is in, Suzuno actually wondered if the Gods had summon her once again to finish what she started, and begin what she had forged. Namely the love her and Tatara felt for each other. Her eyes sparkled hopefully as her hopes for that moment instantly plummeted as that light that once surrounded her came from one source: Her. Thinking the wish had been granted, she steeple her fingers on the center of her chest and smiled to herself. "I'm here, Tatara," she whispered breathlessly, placing her hands as the same gesture she once did when she had called on the tiger-god. "I'm finally here…to stay."

* * *

" Where is she? Suzuno! Suzuno! You saved it. You saved the ball."

But Suzuno wasn't there. Try as they might, they just can't find her. A ray of sunlight had dappled on the place, making Kenshin's penalty kick go awry. But, Suzuno's voice of pain echoed throughout, leaving them with a conclusion that Kenshin had actually hit a girl. The sunlight had beamed on for a good 20 seconds before it lightened up a bit and showed a lone soccer ball. Then, she had gone. Like that. Rei was furious, as her only net minder had gone. She scoffed "Probably ran away or something." Then she added, "She'll be back. I just know it." Several moments passed as people tried not to yawn or shuffle beneath their feet. Rei, as usual, stood with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently on the field as she scowled at anyone who looks her way and tries to persuade her to give up. Out of the students playing, one girl in a ponytail yelled out across the field. "I gotta go, Rei. Mom's waiting. See ya!!" As she left, Rei cursed between breaths "Sure…not a good excuse." After the player left, several others followed suit, even Kenshin. Now, Rei spat out her boiling anger that was preparing to burst a while ago. "Don't you dare walk away from me too, Kenshin!! Our bet isn't over still!! Just because I lost a goalie doesn't mean you go parading yourself as the champion!" Kenshin stopped in his tracks and whipped his head around to look her from his shoulder. "I have to go now, Rei. Give it a damn break. We'll continue tomorrow."

Rei bit back a harsh retort and wheeled herself in front of him, just a few feet away. "Break? What break?? God knows what you'll do after this, but I'm pretty sure you're going to tell all of your coward friends how I lost a player so you won. Read the rulebook, Kenshin. There's no such thing as a 'break' when you're in the middle of a freaking bet! Cowards do that, and I don't think you would be one." Rei actually expected another retort from Kenshin, but was mistaken when he raised his eyebrows and smiled smugly. "You're meaning to say, I'm not a coward as you think?" Oh god…so _that's _what she said to make him turn softie on her now. She shook her head. "Don't even try changing the subject, Kenshin. There is NO break in between bets. Nothing! Nada! Nothing! So what do you mean 'break'? As in lunch break, or 'break the bet' break? What?!" she argued insistently. Of course, as the part of being Rei, stubbornness is one of her strengths. If there were one quote dedicated to Rei, it would be to: "Never give up."

Again, Rei's assumptions took a wrong turn as Kenshin stepped himself forward, closing the distance between them, and placed his lips gently across hers. When he finally lifted his head, he replied to her question that was answered by his gesture. "I meant, _this_ kind of break." He smiled at her surprised expression and turned to leave while giving her a mock salute. Rei, still dumbfounded, found herself smiling in spite of her own, and lifted her fingertips to her mouth.

* * *

As Suzuno smiled to herself, her eyes once more wandered around the place, and this time the bright light had diminished a bit as she tried to discern once again the place she was brought in. The draft and the scent were still here, though without the lily petals. But amidst the dancing light, she saw two orbs as big as snow globes stood in the middle in their tall bejeweled stands. The first orb that had a diamond on its stand had gold and white swirls inside looking like a true winter on a snow globe. The other one was slightly different. Instead of a diamond placed on its stand, there were 4 jewels: a ruby, sapphire, emerald and a diamond. The orb too was swirling with color, 4 of them actually. A red swirl symbolizing Suzaku, Blue depths as Seiryuu, A green light as Genbu, and at last yellowish-white streaks as Byakko: all in all, The Four Gods Orb.

Suzuno was actually astonished as she stepped up to the orbs and carefully inspected them. "Wow…" was all she could mutter as she stared in awe. The orbs, as legendary as the story behind it, were created by the Gods to watch for themselves the balance that existed between the book world, and the world where the chosen priestesses (or mikos) dwell within. As in Suzuno's case, creating the balance between these two different worlds is important as maintaining the relationship between them. If the worlds are unbalanced or if one was destroyed, it would create war and the book world would cease to exist.

Still, it wasn't enough reasoning that she and Tatara be separated…forever. The balance may be important, but doesn't true love always prevail? At this moment though, Suzuno hoped that she was seeing the right things that are now happening to her. Which, wouldn't have happened if she wasn't…

"Kicked right at the head. Ouch…" she mused, gently massaging the aching bump in her head with fingers now draped with white silk.

But her musings stopped as she began to realize that all that blinding light had gone, leaving it with a sufficiently-lit room that actually had marble steps in it that led right to a desk full of scrolls and ink bottles.

"I've been waiting for you, priestess."

* * *

An eloquently clad figure watched amusingly as the priestess made herself adjust to the room she was brought in. However empty it is, it doesn't lessen the fact that he has the most important job in all of universe. With a flick of his wrist, he can send her from a "playfield battle" to his domain at once. He could also write her destiny and change it within a blink of an eye, as he sees fit. He could make a thousand excuses for her whenever she forgot something important. He could alter circumstances she seems to always find herself in. How? He is Fate, the only remaining thing in the universe that is ever so constant. The only-and remaining thing- that could alter changes in life upon the traces of the stars above and his choosing, besides the Gods. It is not so often that he would grant a living thing, especially a mere priestess, a different course in life. And he doesn't usually do it without a repayment from the receiver. Dealing is what he does best, like business: You give; I give back, simple as that.

Watching her float around the room, made Fate think twice upon the decision he just made. Beautiful and elegantly clad, she was a priestess any being would give up his life for. Fate smirked. Even he could do that, for he is only human. But he didn't send her here to entice her to what he wants. _Or could he?_

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay. (ahem) I really wasn't writing a Rei-Kenshin romance fic here- even thoughI just made them up- but I have to show you what happened during that 'time-travel' Suzuno did in the real world. _

_Thanks guys for the reviews. Really kept my spirits up and encouraged me to write something much longer interesting, and.....it doesn't really matter. I was holding you guys a BITTTT longer than I expected. I have midterms this week and I have to sTuDy, StUdY, Study! That is not including the projects I have to do.....(sniff) poor me..._


	4. Chapter 4, Out of the Blue

Chapter 4, Out of the Blue 

After a few months of editing and revising this chapter and the following more, I just hope that the "hiatus" I put into this story just doesn't lose the essence of it.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or its characters. You have to admit they're pretty good and interesting.

* * *

_

She felt the hairs at her nape prickle as Suzuno felt sure she wasn't alone. There was a presence here she couldn't quite see, but could only feel…similar to a spiritual being, or something. But she wasn't sure if that was right since the place looked real spiffy and so royal like. Of course, the presence of the Orbs may as well mean that she's in a place no mortal can just crossover to. 

"Hello…" her voice echoed through the spacious room. The steps she took sounded like a giant trying to tiptoe around a dark room, so she just took the last step and stooped dead right in the middle. "Someone's here…I can feel it." She whispered to herself, brows furrowed. Suzuno was starting to get annoyed. There was one thing she dislikes and it was when someone's spying on her. Usually she knows who it was, but this time Suzuno sure that this was a person she had never met. And not planning to.

A cough resounded from her side and turned her head sharply. A being dressed in expensive garments and a cloak of black hue. She recognised it was a man for its hair parted on the middle, in a style that allowed few bangs on the front. Suzuno's eyes widened. If the guy hadn't carried around a devil-may-care possessiveness arrogance she might have thought that Kenshin might have come back to haunt her some more. But it seemed he didn't. But still, the man was…annoying,

The man presented himself out of the blinking light, and looked at her with a smug expression of happiness. "So you've come, priestess. I didn't actually think you would." He deeply meant it as an insult to her, deliberately mocking her miserable state.

"How couldn't I, if you brought me HERE!" she spat. He ignored her words and took heavy footfalls to rest himself in front of her, arms crossed. "How dare you do this to me," she muttered. The man quirked an eyebrow, "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." He touched his ear forward in a mock excuse. Suzuno glared at him, and he chuckled. "Don't mind me. I'm just in a jovial mood today." He continued chuckling as he reached his desk and sat on a cushioned chair. Suzuno rooted herself as unmoving instead of following him. It was just plain instinct not to. The man then leaned forward and steeple his fingers on the desk. Good thing he wasn't looking at her, but at something that seemed like a laid out scroll on the side. And turned to look at her.

"If you're wondering who I am, you'll find that I'm something important.

"I don't care who you are."

The man laughed softly

"Oh you sure do. I can make your future, upon my word, with a whisk of my hand. Care to guess?"

"Don't play games with me."

"What? No sense of humour? Cheer up priestess. It's boring being sombre every time."

"It's not me, seriously. You just make bad jokes."

"Oh really?"

Suzuno scoffed. "I'm an expert on that area.."

The man shook his head and tsk-ed. "Stubborn, not a good trait you know."

"Well, live with it. I thought you made my future with your word. You should know how I am and will always be," She continued to mock him. "Care to guess?"

The man's smile was genuine. "Ah, but you definitely have spirit my dear Byakko-no-miko. And a fiery one at that."

But then his eyes, usually gray, turned a shade dark…to black. " But then again, don't play games with me priestess. I can be harsher than you think I'm capable of." Even though he spoke quietly, Suzuno could feel cold sweat trickle at her back. Bracing herself, she walked up to him and leaned over. She planted her palms squarely on the table.

"Then who are you? Be careful. I can be a good judge of character."

The man's eyes turned to her with a slight lift of one side of the mouth. It gave him a roguish look. "I thought you didn't care?"

Feeling berated and frustrated, she cried in cold hatred, "I'm only human. It's normal for me to be curious. I'm not cold–blooded like you!" The man stood up, looking nonchalant with Suzuno's insult. "You say that you have a good judge of character? I wouldn't be doing this if I was cold." He snatched the lingering scroll and slowly handed it to her. Suzuno reluctantly picked up the scroll, looked at it and a wave of buried memories began to appear, memories she tried do hard to lay dormant and buried. Yet they surfaced again, upon the written words on the parchment. The man, obviously, was looking up to her intently and saw emotion after another pass on her delicate face. "It was far too long, my priestess. Five years long gone. Don't make it 40 years more."

A few moments of silence came, and she looked up at the man before her and whispered through choked tears. "You're Fate, aren't you?"

She truly is genuine. The man, Fate, gave her a swift bow. "The one and only, priestess." Watching his gesture with a glint of angriness, she held the scroll between her fingers and waved it in the air.

"You did this? You made me miserable! And y-you have the nerve to show me this and remind me!"

Fate shrugged his shoulders. "No one can escape the past. And besides, I was thinking of helping you."

She snorted. "Think? You weren't even thinking of helping me in the first place, were you?" she continued. "Well, isn't it a bit late?"

"To me it isn't."

(Silence)

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

(Silence)

Suzuno glared at Fate. This man is actually thinking of helping her, but it was too late. The damage's done, and there's no turning back.

"Unless," she said "You change the past."

Now it's Fate's turn to snort "You mean erase it? All of it? You don't even know what you're asking for?"

"Sure as hell I do! Look you said you're going to help me. You kept on insisting…so I'll make use of the 'promise' you just gave me."

Again Fate gave her a shrug. "That won't be one of the options, Suzuno. It's true that I said I'm going to aid you with this problem," he then pointed to the scroll she was holding "not erase it. What's been done is done. Life isn't about going back, it's rethinking what you've done and making choices in the present to make up for them."

* * *

The breeze was blowing hard…a little too hard. The Byakko Seishi fought the urge to turn back from the swirling sand. "It will…all…. pass." Subaru assured, as she tried to keep her cloak around her and the veil that covered her face. Tatara, at the moment, didn't seem to notice the events and kept a pace ahead of Tokaki and her. All three of them were heading for the temple, where Tatara could safely guard the Shinzaho: the mirror Suzuno left before she went back to her world, the only purpose remaining for him to live through each waking moment, the remaining part of her heart he kept. Through the Shinzaho, Tatara could relive those precious moments he last spent with her until Byakko took her away.

"Twenty long years. Too much time brings twice as much pain." Tatara thought. Finally the winds had ceased, and he noticed that he wasn't ahead of his companions anymore. "Ya know," Tokaki started the conversation and gave him a pat on the back. "If only you didn't fall for 'er, you wouldn't be 'ere right now. You have to live life, not pretendin' your dead."

That brought up a tiny smile on Tatara's lips.

"Very funny, Tokaki. Keep trying." And went ahead of them again.

"There's just no cheerin' you up is there? You fell for 'er, she snared you, didn't she?" a disgruntled Tokaki yelled. "I should know, cause I married one m'self," That said, it got him a kick on the ribs.

"And believe me they aren't that –"

"Oh shut up, Tokaki"

"What? I'm just explainin' –"

"He doesn't want hear it, any of it. Neither do I."

Tokaki threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "Okay. Fine. Dun listen to me. Old, rambling Tokaki."

This time his wife turned around and faced him squarely.

"You are not old. And stop saying that you are."

He crossed his arms "You dun seem to like bein round me 'nymore. Whenever I'm alone, you always think I'm gonna do trouble. You're just there to remind me."

Subaru in turn crossed her arms too. "It does happen right? Trouble does follow you around."

Tatara sighed. Will these two ever stop? But he knew as well that what they had was companionship…something he sorely missed having…and luckily his fellow seishi were the first ones to experience its bliss. Hearing them mimic each other's emotions and words made Tatara miss Suzuno even more. So he turned around, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Why don't you guys get a room!"

* * *

At last they reached the Temple after a few minutes walk. The interlude at the desert wasn't really necessary but it seemed that Subaru took offence in Tatara's comment. She then ignored the rest of Tokaki's rumblings that was shockingly close to "Stupid, wretched, woman" and some "why did I marry her anyway?" The temple was painted in varying shades of yellow and white, in honour of the tiger–god Byakko. It was here where Byakko–no–miko first summoned the god to grant her 3 wishes. However, since the miko only found 3 seishis, (instead of 7) her wishes were limited. Memories often did come to Tatara, making him stop in front of the ceremonial hall.

Unknowingly, Subaru placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and softly said, "It wasn't meant to be."

Those words pierced Tatara to the depths of his very soul. " Please don't you ever tell me what to do. It's my life…" and grasped her hand resting on his shoulder tight. Tokaki came up to the scene of a struggling Subaru and heated Tatara. It was enough for him to determine what happened. Tokaki grabbed Tatara by his arms and tried to gain some common ground "Never 'ver dare lay a finger on her again, Tatara. If you ever hurt even a hair on her precious head, you're dead." Tatara struggled free from his grasp, and turned his back on them. Tokaki attended to his weakened wife. "You knew that's what's bound to happen. A miko goes back to her own world, leaving only faint memories and the friends she made along the way. You knew this Tatara. You're one of her seishis."

_Yes 'tis true._ Tatara thought _yet I tried to ignore it for I love her more than my life's worth…

* * *

_

She had come this far to see him once again, and nothing will ever do to stop her. Suzuno had risked too much, all for the sake of her beloved. A while ago had been one of the darkest days of her life. Now in the middle of the desert, Suzuno struggled to get up from the coarse hot sand that burned her sliced flesh on her arm. Droplets of blood dripped and made a mosaic in the ground. She grunted in pain, as a wave of nausea swept her too. It hurts like hell…

Making she walk the desert was tiring and sickening. Grasping her bloodied arm and sweat glistening on her face, she tried to remember the last situation before but suddenly realized the bitter-tasting potent she had drank that wiped each ounce of memories she might have. A sharp deja vu pierced through her body as she began once again sensing a strange familiarity around her. Frantically looking around she spotted the Sairou temple…or was it? She couldn't fathom. But she walked briskly anyways to the place with its big, beckoning doors and stepped to each ivory stair, cursing herself with each memory that seemed to flee from her head, but good enough to make her feel a sense of belonging.

* * *

_Little note: I'm really sorry for the hold-up. I spent too much time doing alot of searches about Tatara and Suzuno but only so few could provide it. There might be some situations where I might be repetitive and wrong usage of grammar, but if i edit it too much ill be redoing the whole fiction again..._

_Please do leave a comment after reading this, I would want some feedback as to what you think, how it makes you feel, if there are corrections, suggestions..._


End file.
